A Duel of Family
by Major144
Summary: A sequel to A Journey For Love and Forgiveness. Marceline is enjoying her new life with Simon and Betty, however this has made her father Hunson Avadeer really jealous. He stops by for a surprise visit and things start to heat up. Unbeknownst to them an evil is lurking in the shadows ready to break free from the Nightosphere amulet.
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 1 Jealousy  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

It had been a few months since Simon and Marceline had returned from the Land of the Dead with Betty. The three of them were living at Marceline's house and treating each other like family.

Marceline saw Simon and Betty as her new father and mother figure. She even refered to them as dad or mom sometimes. Simon and Marcy felt the same way. They treated Marceline as if she was their own daughter.

Life had been going great for them. Simon got a job at the library. Betty got herself a job at the Candy Kingdom. She was one of the lead doctors there. Marceline continued to be a beloved rock star throughout the land of Ooo. They all enjoyed their jobs and each other.

However there was one person who wasn't quite pleased.

In the chaotic dimension know as the Nightosphere lived Hunson Abadeer a.k.a. the Lord of Evil and Marceline's biological father. Hunson ruled the Nightosphere. He had been watching Marceline through a magical viewing portal in his office. He had seen Marceline and her friends rescue Simon from his insanity and Iceen. He then witnessed them journey to The Land of the Dead and helped Simon reunite with Betty. Now they were just one big happy family.

The scene of Marceline hanging and spending time with Simon and Betty, brought a feeling of jealousy to Hunson. Over the year he had somewhat repaired his relationship with his daughter, but he ruined it when he tried to force the family business of ruling the Nightosphere onto her instead of letting her follow her own path. He gave her the Nightosphere amulet. That had been a terrible mistake. Marceline transformed into an evil demon and went on a rampage! Finn and Jake managed to free Marceline and escape the Nightosphere through a portal. Hunson told Marceline that he would be proud of her no matter what she did before the portal closed. Marceline somewhat forgave him.

Hunson sighed and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a locket. He opened it and looked at a picture inside. It showed him with a woman with black hair holding a young Marceline.

"Linda what should I do?" He asked looking at the picture of the women. "I'm happy for Marceline, but I don't know I just feel jealous of the relationship she has with Simon and Betty. I want the kind of relationship they have." He said.

Hunson didn't notice the Nightosphere amulet glowing and an eye appeared on the gem and look up at him.

"You should go see Marceline and take her back! She is your daughter she belongs with you!" Said a weird voice that seemed to be coming from inside Hunson's head.

Hunson stood up.

"That's what I should do! I'll go there and meet with Marceline and her new parents. Then I will take her back to the Nightosphere!" Declared Hunson, as he headed to a portal that lead to Ooo.

Inside the Nightosphere amulet an evil shadowy being laughed wickedly.

"That's right feel jealous Hunson! It feeds me and gives me strength! Soon I will break free of this prison!" Laughed the shadowy being.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Dinner Guest

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 2 An Unexpected Dinner Guest  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

At Marceline's house everybody was home for the day. Betty was fixing dinner, Simon was reading a book, and Marceline was stringing her guitar. A few feet in front of the house Hunson appeared in a cloud of smoke. He had a bunch of flowers in his hand. He pulled out a mirror to check his hair and to make sure he didn't have anything in his teeth. After that he breathed on his hand to check to see if his breath was bad.

"Everything seems to be in order. Time to make a first good impression." Thought Hunson.

"Why are you bothering with first impressions! Just suck up Simon and Betty's souls and take Marceline back to the Nightosphere! Your The Lord of Evil! Just get angry and jealous!" Shouted the weird voice in his head.

Hunson consider this a moment then shook his head like crazy.

"No! I'm going to be civil! Diplomacy and talking things out are the best ways to go. If I use force Marceline will hate me. I just need to talk with them and after that I'm going to get some therapy." Said Hunson.

"You pathetic coward." Muttered the voice.

Hunson ignored it and knocked on the front door. Marceline came and answered it. Her eyes lit up and she hugged Hunson.

"Hey dad!" She said.

"Hey Marceline. Just dropped by for a visit." Said Hunson as he returned the hug.

Simon and Betty appeared in the doorway. Marceline stopped hugging and introduced everyone.

"Simon. Betty. This is my biological father Hunson Abadeer. Dad these are my guardians Simon and Betty." Said Marceline.

"Nice to meet you." Said Betty as she stuck out her hand.

Hunson shook it and gave Betty the flowers.

"Nice to meet you to. Here are some lovely flowers for you and your home." Said Hunson as he turned up the charm.

"Oh there lovely. Thank you very much." Said Betty as she took the flowers.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Marceline's parents." Said Simon as he stuck his hand out.

Hunson shook it. As Simon and Hunson were shaking hands, Simon noticed something strange floating by Hunson's ear. It appeared to be a tiny humanoid figure about an inch tall it features masked in shadows. The figure turned to look in Simon's direction. It realized that Simon could see it. Simon blinked and the figure disappeared.

"I'm either very tired or my wizard eyes are acting up." Thought Simon.

"It's great to meet the people who've raised Marceline in my absence." Said Hunson.

"Would you like to join us for diner?" Asked Betty. "Were having pasta." She said.

"I love to. But I don't want to impose." Said Hunson.

"Perish the thought. We have plenty of food." Said Betty.

"Alright I'll join you." Said Hunson.

"Cool. I have so much to tell you." Said Marceline.

They all went inside the house. Inside the Nightosphere amulet the figure was fuming a little.

"That was close! That Simon guy was able to see my shadow! He must have some kind of magic in his body! This could be a problem, I must tread lightly. I just have influence Hunson's negative emotions a little more and I'll finally be free of this prion." Said the figure.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Past Love Story

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 3 Past Love Story  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Dinner went smoothly. Marceline told her father about her recent adventures with Finn and Jake.

"So tell us a little bit about yourself Hunson." Said Betty.

"Tell her to mind her own business! Suck her soul out!" Hissed the voice in Hunson's head.

Hunson ignored it. He took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'm going to tell you about myself and how I met Marceline's mother." He said.

Marceline perked up a little. She had never heard her father tell her about how he met her mother.

"For starters I'm a demon. I hail from from another dimension know as the Nightosphere. I'm the ruler over there. Anyhow about a little over a thousand years ago before I became the ruler of Nightosphere I enjoyed visiting the Earth a lot. I enjoyed visiting the Earth because it was a way better place then the Nightosphere and to get away from my father Herbert Abadeer." Explained Hunson.

Everybody leaned in and listened with interest. Hunson continued on.

"Anyhow my father kept wanting to put me in charge and take this family amulet saying it was my destiny and duty. He also told me to marry a demoness and produce another heir. He annoyed me to no ends, so I escaped to Earth to get away from him. It was during this one time on one of my visits that I went to a Halloween party that I first met Marceline's mother Linda." He said.

"Go on tell us how you met." Said Marceline.

"We'll this party was at this fancy hotel. I went inside the place was packed! I made my way to the dance floor and that's where I saw her. There was this women dressed in a black cape and fake fangs in her mouth. She had black hair and this presence about her that just drew me in. She saw me and called me over. We started dancing. Then some slow music started playing and we slow danced with one another. After the dance we went over to a nearby bar. She introduced herself as Linda and I introduced myself. She told me she was dressed as a vampire. She looked at me and said I looked like I was a creepy lawyer. I laughed. I...don't know why. I had never felt like this with any other women." Said Hunson.

"It was love." Said Betty.

Hunson continued on.

"Anyhow Linda went outside to get some fresh air in a nearby alley. I finished my drink a few minutes latter and went outside to join her. Outside I found her against a wall with two thugs pointing knifes at her! I angrily snarled and charged forward showing my fangs. I used my super strength to beat them away and send them running. Linda looked at me in shock then in admiration. She walked up to me hugged me and kissed me on the check! Your incredible she said. I blushed. I was shocked, usually when anyone saw my fangs or my super strength they usually ran away." He said.

Marceline was amazed with her mother's bravery and her father's act of kindness. Hunson continued on.

"Linda gave me her address to her apartment and told me to come visit her any time. The days that followed me and Linda grew closer to one another. I told her about myself and the Nightosphere and she told me she wanted to be a musician. A couple of moths of dating each other we decided to get married. A few months after that Linda became pregnant." He said.

Marceline smiled at Hunson and he smiled back.

"Marceline was born a few months latter. It was one of the happiest moments in my existence. Unfortunately my father found out about this and became infuriated. He didn't like the idea of his son having a romantic relationship with a human and having a child. He transformed into his monstrous form and beat me into a pulp. He then gave me the amulet and told me I was the ruler of the Nightosphere. He then went to take a million year vacation." Said Hunson.

He took a deep breath and continued on.

"My new position as ruler kept me busy. I didn't have many opportunities to vist Linda and Marceline. On one of last trips to Earth Linda told me she was afraid that a war was fixing to break out and she was afraid for Marceline who was seven years old at the time. I told to relax that everything would be alright and that I would visit again soon. I returned a few weeks latter to find the apartment and the city in ruin. I later learned that war had broken out." He said as a small tear rolled out of his eye.

He quickly wiped it away and continued on.

"For several years I searched for Linda and Marceline. After six years of searching I found out Linda was one of the millions of people who died of poisoning from the bombs in the war. I was full of despair. For the next few years or so I searched for Marceline. I eventually found her. She was a teenager by then." Said Hunson.

Marceline remembered her father finding her. It had been a little bit after Simon had gone crazy and became the Ice King.

"I embraced my daughter. I decided to take some precautions to protect Marceline and make her stronger. I used my powers to enhance a vampire bat. I told Marceline that I was going to make her stronger and that she was going to feel awesome. I had the enhance bat bite her on the neck. This turned her into a vampire." Said Hunson.

Marceline rubbed the two little bite marks on her neck.

"I tried to live together for awhile, but me just grew apart, but now we've managed to put things back together." Finished Hunson as he smiled at Marceline.

"That is quite a story." Said Betty.

"It's not your fault dad you tried your best to be a good father." Said Marceline.

"You can't beat yourself up about the past. You go to keep on moving." Said Simon.

Hunson smiled at everybody.

"Thank you all for those kind words." He said as he stood up, went over to Marceline and hugged her.

He then gave Simon and Betty a separate hug. Inside the Nightosphere Amulet the shadowy figure gaged a little bit.

"Shows of affection are disgusting and so unfitting for a demon whose title is Lord of Evil! Enjoy your little moment, because I'm fixing to ruin it for you all. I might not be able to attack you directly, but I have other ways to create chaos and negative emotions. Then I will be free!" Said the shadowy figure.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Chaotic Emotions

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 4 Chaotic Emotions  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

The shadowy figure started working it's evil magic he made sure the one know as Simon wasn't looking before be began. He shoot out a tiny bit of shadowy energy. It traveled up Hunson's body and into his ear. The energy traveled to Hunson's mind.

"Time to play with your emotions. I'll just play with your senses first. Time for you to be seeing something different." Said the shadowy figure.

Hunson was sitting at the kitchen table when he suddenly felt like he had a headache. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them the scenery had changed. Simon was glaring at Hunson holding a knife.

"Get out of my house! Marceline is my daughter now!" Said Simon.

Hunson looked to see that Betty and Marceline had changed also. Betty was also armed with a knife. Marceline was glaring at Hunson with eyes full of hate.

"Get away from us! Marceline doesn't want to be with you!" Said Betty.

"Get lost dad! I hate you!" Shouted Marceline.

Several emotions went through Hunson. He first felt confused, then sad, and then utterly furious!

In reality Simon, Betty, and Marceline were starring at Hunson with concern. Several emotions flashed over his face. Then his face contorted into an angry glare.

Inside the Nightosphere amulet the shadowy figure grinned wickedly as cracks began to form on his prison.

"Yes! The energy from your negative emotions will soon break this prison and free me!" Laughed the shadowy figure.

In the real world Simon stood and headed towards Hunson.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hunson let out a roar of rage!

"I will not leave this house! Marceline is my daughter I can see her whenever I want!" Shouted Hunson as he picked up the kitchen table and threw it!

Simon dived out of the way as Marcline grabbed Betty and dived to the ground. The table flew by them just barely missing them and smashing a huge hole through the house!

Hunson charged at Simon, who quickly put on his crown. He quickly formed an ice shield as Hunson threw a punch. Simon blocked it and shoved Hunson back.

"Hunson get a hold of yourself! Your acting crazy!" Shouted Simon.

Hunson didn't seem to hear him.

Inside Hunson's mind the dark energy messed with more of Hunson's sense.

"It's time to turn up the rage!" Laughed the shadowy figure.

Hunson felt another headache coming on again. He closed his eyes and reopened them someone else was standing where Simon had stood. It was Hunson's father Herbert Abadeer. He wore a black suit like Hunson. He had shorter hair, wore glasses, a thin black mustache, and he had wrinkles on his face.

"Hello Hunson. I see your still a failure. You never cease to disappoint me." Sneered Herbert.

Hunson felt his rage skyrocket! He let out a primal roar and charged at his father!

"I think you need to cool down!" Shouted Simon in the real world as he blasted Hunson with a mound of snow and sent him crashing into the floor!

This blast of snow brought Hunson to his senses. He got out of the snow and looked around confused.

"What happened? Where did my father Herbert go?" He asked.

Everybody just looked at him confused.

In the Nightosphere amulet cracks were appearing all around the prison. The shadowy figure laughed insanely.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be free!" He shouted.

In the real word Hunson saw a bright light glowing in his pocket. He took it out and saw the Nightosphere amulet glowing red as cracks started appearing on it. It grew incredibly hot. Hunson dropped it and waved his hand around in pain. Everybody looked at the Nightosphere amulet as it glowed and cracked. Then it exploded in a huge flash of light and the room was filled with evil laughter!

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 First Lord of Evil

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 5 First Lord of Evil  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Everybody rubbed their eyes as the light disappeared. They looked at where the Nightosphere amulet was and saw a strange figure. He was wearing a black business suit, shoes, and a red tie. He had light blue skin, pointed ears, two fangs, long trimmed black hair that went down his neck, red eye, two fangs, and a goatee.

The figure stretched his limbs out and popped them.

"Who are you?" Asked Hunson.

The figure looked at Hunson.

"I am Heinous Abadeer! The first and true Lord of Evil!" Shouted the figure.

Everybody gasped.

"How old are you?" Asked Marceline.

"Lets see I'm nearly about three thousand years old. So that makes me your great great grandfather in deathless demon years." Replied Heinous.

"What were you doing in the Nightosphere amulet?" Asked Marceline.

"I was imprisoned in there many years ago, after I attempt to create and open a giant portal to the Nightosphere and invade the world and the universe with demons. I was used by my descendants to control the the Nightosphere for centuries, but thanks to your father's negative emotions that I made him feel I was able to finally break free. Now I shall continue with my earlier plan." Said Heinous.

"I won't let you sick freak!" Shouted Marceline.

"How dare you manipulate my emotions!" Shouted Hunson as he lunged at Heinous.

The Evil Lord easily side stepped Hunson's lunge, grabbed him, and threw him into Marceline! The two landed in a heap.

"I must saw I'm quite disappointed in my descendants strength. Oh well no matter. I'm just go for a little walk and explore this world before I unleash my demon army." Said Heinous as he moved towards the front door.

Thunk!

Heinous looked at an icicle sticking in the wall a few inches from his head. He turned around to see Simon glaring at him. Simon got ready to fire a clod freezing blast, but Heinous was upon him in a flash! With lightning fast speed he appeared in front of Simon and slammed his fist into Simon's gut sending him crashing into the couch. Simon fell to the ground moaning.

Heinous started heading towards the door, when he suddenly remembered something. He turned around and raised his right hand in the air. Up stairs in Marceline's room her base guitar that looked like an ax started floating. It flew down stairs and landed in Heinous's hand.

"I'll be taking my ax back. Goodbye thanks for freeing me. I love to stay and chat, but I have a world to explore first and then I'm going to conquer it with an army of demons." Said Heinous as he walked out the door and flew into the night sky.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Rampage

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 6 Rampage  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Heinous flew the night sky enjoying the fresh air and his fresh taste of freedom. He felt like celebrating by going on a rampage and stealing some souls. His eyes landed on the Marauder village down below.

"Oh this going to be fun." Said Heinous as he flew down to the village.

The Marauders were having dinner outside. They ate, drank, and cracked jokes. Their merriment was soon brought to an end when they noticed the dark figure of Heinous standing next to them laughing with them. The Marauders eyed the new comer nervously. The had been some of Hunson's victims, when he went on a rampage last time and this new comer looked a lot like him.

"What do you want?" Demanded the Head Marauder.

"Oh I'm just out for a little midnight rampage and soul stealing." Said Heinous as he wiped a smudge off his ax.

Before the Marauders could do anything Heinous threw his ax at the Head Marauder! The ax flew through the air in a circle, it cut the wings off the Head Marauder's helmet and returned to Heinous.

The Marauders sat there flabbergasted. Then the Head Marauder took charge.

"Pulverize him!" He shouted as he leaped up and got into a fighting stance.

The rest of the Marauders followed. Heinous laughed as he put his ax on the ground.

"This is going to be fun!" He said with a wicked smile.

Two Marauders charged forward swing their fist! Heinous easily blocked their punches. He then grabbed them, slammed their heads together and dropped them on the ground! A Marauder appeared from behind Heinous and swung a chair at him.

"Take a sit!" Shouted the Marauder as he smashed the chair to pieces over the Evil Lord's head!

Heinous didn't even flinch. He turned and starred at the shocked Marauder, who dropped the remains of the chair on the ground.

"Peace." Said the Marauder weakly.

Heinous grabbed him and sucked out his soul! He then dropped the body that now just starred blankly into space. He walked to the two Marauders he knocked out earlier and sucked out their souls!

The rest of the Marauders shook a little with fear.

"Now that I had my appetizers it's time for the main course." Said Heinous as he licked his fangs.

The night air was felled with the sounds of fighting and screaming! Soon it was just the Head Marauder and one normal Marauder. The Head Marauder was armed with a sword and the other Marauder was armed with a club.

The Marauder with the club charged forward swinging! Heinous grabbed the club in mid-swing and yanked it away from the Marauder. He then grabbed the Marauder and threw him into the night sky where he disappeared with a scream.

The Head Marauder charged forward with his sword. Heinous decided to humor him. The sword flashed forward and through Heinous chest!

"Aaaaaaaaa! My heart! I have been slain!" Shouted Heinous as he head fell fell forward and he dropped to his knees.

The Head Marauder starred at Heinous and sighed in relief. Suddenly Heinous head suddenly shot up with an evil grin on it's face as he stood up, with the sword still through his chest!

The Head Marauder fell to his back and started backing away.

"What are you man?!" He shouted.

"I am Heinous Abadeer Lord of Evil! I am deathless!" Laughed Heinous as he pulled the sword out of his chest.

There was no blood or any liquid on it. Heinous walked up to the Head Marauder and sucked up his soul.

"Man that was thirsty work." Said Heinous as he picked p his ax and took a seat at the Marauder's table.

He sipped some juice with satisfaction.

"It feels good to be back." He said.

Elsewhere miles away Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess were sitting by a lake and watching some shooting stars. Suddenly a falling figure fell from the sky and landed to the middle of the lake. It was the Marauder Heinous had sent flying into the night sky earlier!

Jake stretched out his hand and helped the Marauder to shore.

"What happen to you man? Who sent you flying?" Asked Finn.

"Some...creepy guy in a suit. He came to our village and stared sucking our souls out! He just threw me through the night sky for no reason." Said the Marauder.

Finn and Jake looked at one another.

"Hunson Abadeer." They both said.

"Whose that?" Asked Flame Princess.

"His some creepy dude from the Nightosphere who has the power to steal souls. His also Marceline's dad." Explained Finn.

"Well sounds like his causing trouble. We better go stop him." Said Jake.

"Sounds like fun! Lets toast some evil." Said Flame Princess.

The three of them set out towards the village. Finn rode on a giant Jake, while Flame Princess flew. They reached the village. The saw a figure in a suit sitting in a chair sipping wine. His face was hidden in shadows.

"Alright Abadeer time for you to return those souls and go back to the Nightosphere!" Shouted Finn as he pulled out his sword and leaped off of Jake.

The figure stood up and showed his face.

"Your not Hunson!" Said Finn.

"No I am Heinous Abadeer the first Lord of Evil." Said Heinous.

"I don't care who you are just give back the souls you took!" Demanded Finn.

"Sorry no can do. I need them for a special project." Said Heinous.

Finn charged forward waving his sword. Heinous simply reached out with one hand and caught the blade with two fingers! He then yanked the sword out of Finn's hand and tossed it away! He then grabbed Finn and dragged him to his face.

"Time for a little desert." Said Heinous as he opened his mouth.

Finn closed his eyes and head butted Heinous! The Evil Lord let go of Finn with a yelp! Finn backed away from Heinous. The villain started heading his way, when he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey you I'm putting my foot down!" Shouted Jake as he made himself giant size and stomped one of his giant feet on Heinous!

"You got him Jake." Shouted Finn.

Jake gave a thumbs up. All of a sudden his leg started shaking. Jake looked down and saw his foot rising with Heinous pushing him up!

Heinous grabbed Jake's foot and lifted him up. He then swung Jake around and sent him flying through several Marauder house!

Heinous made his way to Finn, when suddenly Flame Princess threw a fireball at him and hit him in the chest sending him flying to the ground!

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" She shouted.

Heinous got back to his feet and brushed himself off. He raised his hand and called his ax to him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Finn.

"I'm going to the Nightosphere. It's been fun guys, but I have some major planing and conquering to do." Said Heinous as he snapped his fingers.

A portal to the Nightosphere opened up and he disappeared through it. The three heroes starred at one another they didn't like the sound of what Heinous was planing.

"What should we do?" Asked Flame Princess.

"Lets go ask Marceline about this Heinous guy. She might know something about him." Said Finn.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Jake.

The three of them traveled to Marceline's house.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Time Friend

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 7 Time Friend  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Heinous appeared in Hunson's office. He looked around the office.

"Nice place." He said.

He walked over to the desk, leaned his ax against the desk, and pressed call button on the desk to summon a servant. A demon dressed like a servant walked into the office.

"You rang sir?" He asked.

He looked at Heinous.

"Your not master Hunson! Who are you?" Said the servant.

"No I am Heinous Abadeer. I am the true Lord of Evil and the ruler of the Nightosphere and you will obey me!" Said Heinous as he gave servant an evil look that struck terror in the heart of the servant.

The servant shook with fear.

"Yes sir! What do you require?" Asked the servant nervously as beads of sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Gather everyone in the Nightosphere for a big announcement. I have big news for them. Everything is going to change!" Said Heinous.

"Yes sir! It'll be done at once!" Shouted the servant as he ran out of the room as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Heinous smiled as he sat in the desk chair. It felt good to strike terror in the hearts of any living creature.

"Soon I will finished what I started all those years ago. The universe will be mind!" Laughed Heinous.

Back in Ooo Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess arrived at Marceline's house. The first thing they noticed as they entered were a bunch of smashed up furniture and walls.

"Either there was a crazy party or a big fight." Said Jake.

Hey found Betty in the living room in her doctors coat and was tending to a beat a battered Simon, Hunson, and Marceline.

"Um. Hi everyone." Said Finn.

"Oh Finn! We're so glad your here!" Said Betty.

"What happened here?" Asked Flame Princess.

The family explained the entire situation. Marceline finished up.

"So Heinous appeared, we tried to fight him, but he just tossed us all around as if we were nothing. He then stole my base guitar and ran off." She said.

"That's crazy!" Said Jake.

"I wonder what Heinous is up to?" Said Finn.

"He mentioned something about that before he was imprisoned in the amulet that he tried to conquer the world and the universe, by opening a portal to the Nightosphere and invading with an army of demons." Said Simon.

"That's not good." Said Finn.

Jake looked at the ground and saw a tiny piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up. There was some strange writing on it.

"Timeacus Summonik!" Read Jake aloud.

The paper started glowing! Everybody starred at the glowing piece of paper as the it floated in the air. The piece of paper turned into a large blue portal and a figure stepped out of the portal.

The new figure wore grey ropes and a wizard hat. He a wooden staff clutched in one hand. His face was that of a clock. He had two regular eyes and the hands of the clock served as his eyebrows. He had a long white beard.

"I am Time Master the wizard of time!" Boomed the figure.

Everybody starred at Time Master in confusion.

"Why are you here?" Asked Hunson.

"One of you read the magic words to summon me." Said Time Master as he looked around the room. "One of the warriors that imprisoned Heinous in the amulet put a special message on a piece of paper in the amulet. If Heinous broke free. A person would see the paper, read it,and summon me to help." He said.

"Are you going to help us?" Asked Finn.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed by the laws of the universe to interfere in an direct conflict, but I will give you knowledge on how to defeat Heinous. I will show you his past, but first." Said Time Master as he snapped his fingers.

The room was cleaned and returned to normal. Simon, Hunson, and Marceline wounds were healed.

Everybody gasped in amazement.

"Awesome!" Said Jake.

"Gather around in front of the TV everybody and I will show you Heinous's past." Said Time Master.

He walked up to the TV. He pulled out a tape and put it in the VCR.

A picture appeared on the TV screen everybody watched with interest.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Origins New Life

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 8 Origins New Life  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

In the Nightosphere there was a young demon named Henry Abadeer. He was part of a rare breed of demon that greatly resembled a human. This breed of demon was consider the lowest rank in the Nightosphere. Henry was constantly bullied by other demons. They said he looked more human then demon.

One day Henry had enough. He decided he would fit in better with the human realm, then the Nightosphere realm. He found a portal that lead to the human world and went through it with nothing, but the clothes on his back. It was the medieval times. Henry found himself in a beautiful forest. He took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a great start." He said allowed as he walked off and went exploring.

Unbeknownst to him three men wearing green hoods and welding swords were watching him. They were bandits.

"Looks like we have ourselves a young man traveling alone." Said one bandit.

"Easy pickings." Said one of the other bandits.

The three men snuck off after Henry.

In another part of the woods a young man was riding his horse. His name was James Braveheart. He was the son of the legendary hero Leon Braveheart. James admired his father for his great deeds and acts of goodness. He strived to be a hero just like his father.

James was going to see a wise man know as Ansem the Alchemist. He was a man skilled in both knowledge of science and magic. James wanted to improve his knowledge so he would be a better hero. Suddenly James heard the sounds of screaming and shouting coming from a nearby clearing. He spurred his horse over to see what was going on.

When he got there he saw a pale blue skinned man with pointed ears armed with a tree branch trying to fend off three sword welding bandits wearing green hoods. James got off his horse and pulled out a long wooden staff.

"Hey leave him alone!" He shouted.

The three men turned and faced James. One of them charged forward with his sword raised up high. James thrusted his staff forward and slammed it into the bandit's gut! The bandit dropped his sword and fell to the ground clutching his gut.

"You will pay for that!" Shouted one of the bandits as he charged forward swinging his sword.

James dodged the blow and slammed his fist into the bandits face! The bandit fell down with a bloodied nose. The remaining bandit charged forward swinging his sword at James! The young hero blocked it and slammed his staff into the bandits face! The bandit fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was amazing! Thanks for helping me." Said the pale blue skinned man.

"Your welcome. It's all part of a heroes duty to help defend the those in need. The names James Braveheart.' Said James as he stuck his hand out to shake.

"My name is Henry Abadeer." Said Henry as he shook James hand.

"You new around these parts?" Asked James.

Henry though about what to say. He thought about making up a story about who he was and where he came from, but he decided to be truthful. James seemed like a good trustful person.

"I'm a demon from another realm know as the Nightosphere. I came here to escape that dreadful place and start a new life here." Said Henry.

James looked amazed.

"We'll this is my first time meeting a good demon. What's your plan for your new life?" Said James.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Henry.

"Why don't you come with me. I'm on my way to see a wise man know as Ansem to learn about science and magic. Maybe he can help you figure out what you want to do with your life." Said James.

Henry thought about this for a moment.

"Alright I'll accompany you. It would be nice to learn something new. Maybe I'll find something I'm really good at that'll help me start a new life here." Said Henry.

"That's the spirit." Said James.

The two of them jumped onto James's horse and rode on off to find Ansem.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Origins Learning

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 9 Origins Learning  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Ansem was a large man with a sliver grey beard. At the moment he was in his house in the mountains working in his blacksmith forge creating a new sword. He picked up his new creation and inspected. Pleased with his work he set it down and wiped his brow. He started thinking about his past.

Back in the old days he was just a blacksmith, who loved to tinker with things using science and magic and create inventions. One day when one of his inventions failed disastrously he almost gave up inventing and tinkering entirely. Then a being from the cosmos appeared before him! It was the Cosmic Owl!

"Hey don't give up inventing and tinkering. Life's is full of challenges. You'll face both success and failure. You just have to keep pressing on." Said the Cosmic Owl before disappearing in a flash of light.

Ansem stood there speechless, but he took the Cosmic Owl's words to heart. He went back to his his tinkering and inventing with new found determination. He became greatly skilled in both science and magic. He was considered the most knowledgable man in both magic and science throughout the lands.

Ansem stopped thinking about the past as he heard the sound of hoof beats coming outside. He exited his forge to see who it was. He saw two men getting off a horse. The men approached him.

"Hello sir my name is James Braveheart. I've come here to study magic and science, so I can become a better hero." Said James.

"I'm Henry Abadeer. I've come here to study magic and science to help me figure out what I should do with my life." Said Henry.

"Nice to meet you both. It's good to see two young men seeking knowledge." Said Ansem.

He looked at Henry and studied him for a few seconds.

"Your a demon." He said.

James and Henry gasped.

"How did you know?" Asked Henry.

"I've met and tangled with a few demons in my time. However you are different. You have the appearance of a human and you don't have an evil presence. So I'll train you." Said Ansem.

"Thank you sir." Said Henry.

"Lets get started." Said Ansem.

For the next few months Ansem taught James and Henry several things. He first taught them how to forge weapons. James created a silver sword. Henry created a great big red battle ax. Ansem then taught them their first spell. It was a spell used to make a persons weapon and armor last for thousands of years and never wear down.

Ansem then taught his two students science and magic. Henry excelled at magic. Apparently his demon body had a ton of energy that allowed him to weld great amounts of magic. Henry became excited and started studying and practicing magic on his own. A feeling of pride went through him. At last he was great at something. He used his magic on his body to enhance himself. He gave himself super strength, flight, and the power to shape shift.

Ansem grew concerned about Henry.

"Be careful with magic Henry. It has a way of corrupting people and bring out the worst in them." He warned.

"Yes master." Said Henry.

But Henry ignored Ansem's warnings and continued practicing magic. His skill and power grew by the day. He started growing a goatee. His mind became darker with each passing day. Desires and ideas formed in his head.

"I'm so powerful! With this power no one can ever threaten me or tell me what to do ever again! I will conquer everyone!" He thought to himself.

He decided to test his skills against James and Ansem. He grabbed his ax and found them practicing creating metal shields.

"You two kneel before me! I'm the master now!" Shouted Henry.

The two of them looked at Henry.

"Are you joking?" Asked Henry.

"I'm afraid his not. The magic he has learned and cast upon himself as corrupted him." Said Ansem.

"Silence you two and kneel!" Commanded Henry.

"I'm afraid not. Just drop you ax Henry and quit talking like a mad men." Said James.

"I'm not mad! I'm completely sane. Don't you know how godlike my powers are? Your the ones who are mad!" Shouted Henry as he fired a lightning bolt at James.

James deflected the lightning bolt with his magic shield and charged forward dodging more blast of lighting. Ansem deflected one bolt of lighting right back at Henry! The lighting bolt slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. James ran towards Henry, who tried to hit him with his axe! James dodged the blow, knocked the axe out of Henry's hand, and pointed his sword at Henry's throat!

"Surrender!" Ordered James.

Henry eyes bulged a little bit as he shot some lightning at James forcing him to jump away. Henry quickly leaped to his feet grabbed his ax and took flight into the sky.

"This isn't over. You will bow to me one of these days! I will put the universe under my rule! Just you wait! I will be back!" Shouted Henry as he flew away.

"Will be waiting to stop you! You will pay for your heinous acts of trying to destroy us!" Shouted James.

"Don't worry James will stop him. He'll rear his head up somewhere and when he does will be ready for him." Said Ansem.

Miles away Henry decided to take a rest. He took a moment to think about the fight he had with James and Ansem. He couldn't believe he almost lost and got killed. Death was a huge problem for Henry. If he were to die his plans for conquest would die with him. He had to some how remove death from the equation.

He also decided to rename himself. He thought back to what James had shouted at him about his heinous crime.

"Hm. Heinous Abadeer does have a nice ring to it. From this day forward I'll shall be known as Heinous Abadeer!" Said the newly named Heinous.

He went to work trying to figure out a plan for conquering the universe.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Deathless

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 10 Origins Deathless  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Heinous sat in a make shift shack deep in a dark forest going over a bunch of spell books to increase his strength and knowledge. He realized that no matter how powerful he became he would always be vulnerable to death. Heinous had to figure out some kind of plan to become deathless.

He found several books that talked about the great being know as Death. It also talked about ways to have a near death experience and meet Death.

Heinous read stories about people who would have a near death experience and summon Death. They would then challenge to some form of contest that either involved music or a game of wit. The ones who challenged Death did this because they wanted to bring a loved one back from the dead. Heinous had a different desire. He would challenge Death, win, and become deathless.

That night Heinous went to a graveyard. He lit some candles and pulled out a bottle of wine that had a little bit of poison in it. He drank it and started feeling dizzy.

"Death come out! I wish to challenge you!" He shouted.

A cold wind went through the graveyard.

"This is the first time that a demon has challenged me." Said a voice from behind Heinous.

He whirled around to see a tall figure wearing a black cloak. The figure had a skull with two yellow eyes. In one hand he held a scythe.

"Hello Death. My name is Heinous Abadeer." Said Heinous as he bowed before the figure.

"Speak you challenge and your desire." Said Death.

"I challenge you in a fiddling contest. As for my desire I want to be deathless. I also want my descendants to be deathless." Said Heinous.

Death thought about this for a moment.

"Alright I accept your challenge and if you win I will grant you your request." Said Death.

His scythe glowed and turned into a fiddle. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of skeletons popped out of their graves.

"These will be the judges of our little contest." Said Death.

Heinous nodded and pulled out a fiddle from his backpack. A tiny black spider exited his shirt sleeve and jumped onto Death's fiddle. Heinous suppressed a smirk the spider was a tiny hex he had created to help him win the contest.

"Lets begin. You first." Said Death.

Heinous went first. He played incredible well. The skeletons cheered and clapped.

"Very good. Now it's my turn." Said Death.

He started playing. Death started out good, but then his playing got bad. The skeletons booed. Death looked at his fiddle then back at the crowd.

"Must be out of practice. Alright a deals a deal." Said Death as he pointed a hand at Heinous.

A glowing blue orb shot out of Heinous's chest and into Death's hand.

"Congratulations you are now deathless. There is one thing about the deal you made for your descendants. They all must be full bloodied demons like you." Said Death.

"Alright thank you for that." Said Heinous.

Death turned around and disappeared into a black fog. Heinous looked down at himself. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself in the chest! He pulled it out there was no blood on it or nothing! He had become deathless!

"Yes! I am now truly unstoppable!" He shouted in triumph.

He collected his things and opened a portal to the Nightosphere.

"Time to go home and establish myself as ruler. Then I will lead an army of demons into this realm and conquer the universe!" Said Heinous as he entered the portal and disappeared.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Origins Plans

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 11 Origins Plans  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Heinous took a deep breath as he entered the Nightosphere. He looked around. The place haven't changed much. He saw a bunch of demons just walking around doing nothing. A big demon saw him and walked up to him. Heinous recognized it as one of the guys who bullied him.

"We'll if it ain't little Henry!" Laughed the demon.

"The name is Heinous now and from this day forward you will call me your Lordship." Said Heinous.

The demon glared at him and pointed one of it's massive fingers at him.

"You got some serious grit if you think you can talk to me like that!" He said.

Heinous reached forward, grabbed the demon's hand and started twisting it with super strength! The big demon's eyes widen in shook as he fell to his knees screaming!

"I believe we have establish, who is stronger and who is in charge." Said Heinous as he let go of the demon's hand.

"Your in charge!" Cried the demon looking fearfully at Heinous.

"Very good now gather everybody you know. I have a very important announcement." Said Heinous.

"Yes your lordship!" Said the demon as he ran off.

Heinous decided to take a quick trip back to Earth. He opened a portal that led to Ansem's house. He went through it. He looked to se James training with Ansem on weapons combat. They stopped practicing when they saw Heinous.

"Hello my old friends." Said Heinous.

"You come here for another fight?" Asked James as he got into a combat stance and faced Heinous.

"No. I just simply came here to tell you that I am now deathless." Said Heinous as he picked up his ax and smashed the blade into his chest!

James and Ansem gasped in shock as Heinous pulled the ax blade out of his body. There wasn't any blood or anything!

"You've really have turned into a monster." Muttered Ansem.  
"Your words and insults have no affect on me. With my new powers I will open a portal to the Nightosphere and invade this world and the universe!" Said Heinous with an evil grin.

"You going to tell us where?" Asked James.

"Normally I wouldn't, but seeing as I'm deathless now and there's no way you can stop or kill me. I'll tell you. I'm going to open a portal in the town of Genus. You can come try to stop me or you can just simply sit back and watch the apocalypse. I'm must be leaving now enjoy the rest of your life it's going to be really short." Said Heinous as he opened a portal to the Nightosphere and disappeared.

James and Ansem just starred in shock. They turned to one another.

"What do we do?" Asked James.

"I must consult my library of spell books. There must be some way to beat Heinous." Said Ansem as he went back into his house.

In the Nightosphere a large group of demons had been gathered. Heinous walked before them.

"Hello my fellow demons. My name is Heinous Abadeer. I will be your lord you will refer to me as your Lord of Evil. You all are going to help me conquer the human world and the universe! I will open up an enormous portal in the human world and we will march through it and we will show the humans our might!" Said Heinous.

The crowd cheered crazy war cries. Heinous smiled wickedly. Then he saw someone in the crowd. It was a female humanoid demon named Heather and she had a young teenage demon boy with her.

Heather had once been Heinous's lover long before he journeyed to the human world. He walked up to Heather.

"Hello Heather it's been a long time. How have you been? Who's the kid?" Said Heinous.

"I've been doing good. As for the this kid...his your son." Said Heather.

Heinous jaw dropped open.

"His name is Han." Said Heather.

Heinous suddenly pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Han in the chest! Han and Heather screamed! Heinous pulled the knife out. There was no blood!

"So my descendants are deathless. Just like Death said." Said Heinous.

Han's eyes were wide in shock and amazement. Heinous grabbed his hand and stared dragging him along.

"Come along. I have a few things I want to teach you before we make history." Said Heinous as he and Han walked away.

Back in the human world Ansem was going through a spell book. He angrily threw it to the ground.

"Nothing in there that can help us!" He shouted as he looked to the sky for answers. "Please send us help or something to stop Heinous." He said.

In another dimension Cosmic Owl was meeting with his friend Time Master.

"What can I do for you friend?" Asked Time Master.

"I have this friend named Ansem on Earth who is facing these terrible odds. I need you to teach him the magic of imprisonment." Said Cosmic Owl.

"It shall be done." Said Time Master as he disappeared.

Back on earth there was a bright flash in Ansem's house and Time Master appeared.

"Hello there Ansem my name is Time Master. I've been sent to help learn the magic of imprisonment." Said Time Master.

"Please teach me." Said Ansem.

Time Master taught Ansem the spell. He then told Ansem he need an object to imprison Heinous. Ansem came up with purple rhombus shaped gem hanging from a gold chain.

"You have mastered the spell. Best of luck to you my friend." Said Time Master.

"Wait before you go I'm going to put a little piece of paper in the gem. In case Heinous ever breaks out. I want people to be able to summon you so you can teach them your magic or give them knowledge." Said Ansem.

"Good idea." Said Time Master.

After that was done Time Master disappeared in a flash of light. Ansem stepped outside to meet with James.

"I have a way to beat Heinous. We're going to imprison him, but first we need to pick up some holly water." Said Ansem.

The two of them mounted their horse and headed into town.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Imprisonment

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 12 Imprisonment  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

Heinous appeared in the town of Genus with his son Han and a couple of demon henchmen. All the town folk looked at the demons in shock. Heinous smiled at them.

"Look at all the scared little sheep it's time to test out one of my new abilities. Soul sucking." Thought Heinous.

He opened his mouth wide and began sucking. All the people's souls flew out of their bodies and down Heinous throat! The people just had dead blank looks on their faces.

"Delicious." Said Heinous as he licked his lips.

Han and the two demons looked pale. Heinous smiled at them.

"Lets get to work." He said.

The group marched out a little bit out of down and into a large open field. Heinous looked at a couple of nearby rocks. He pointed his hands at them and they started levitating. Heinous clenched his fist and parts of the rocks started exploding. When the explosions were done. Two stone spires stood in the rocks place.

Heinous carefully put the spires down on the ground thirty feet away from each other. He turned to Han.

"Soon my son we will bring our people here to rule this realm. Everything you see before will be yours." Said Heinous.

Han smiled. Heinous smiled back he had taught his son some magic and gave him super strength. Han would make an excellent heir.

Heinous went to work chanting a spell. A large portal began to appear between the portals.

Back in town James and Ansem had just arrived armed for battle. They saw the condition of the town folks. Ansem took a close look at them.

"Heinous has stolen their souls!" He said.

"That monster!" Shouted James.

The two of them saw flashes of light in a nearby field.

"We must hurry!" Said Ansem.

The two of them headed towards the field. They saw Heinous, Han, and the two demons henchmen.

The two demon henchmen saw them and charged forward with their big claws. James and Ansem pulled out their swords. They each stabbed a demon in the chest! The demons screamed and burst into flames.

"Good thing we bathed our weapons in holly water before we came here." Said James.

Ansem nodded as he shot a lightning bolt from his hands and hit one of the spires! It exploded and the portal disappeared. Heinous whirled around to face them.

"Oh great it's you. I thought those demons would at least be able to hold you off a little longer, so I would have the portal completely opened." He said.

James pointed his sword at Heinous.

"Were going to put a stop to you here!" He declared.

"Stop this madness! Return the souls you took and return to your own realm." Said Ansem.

"Not likely." Said Heinous as he snapped his fingers.

The black rags he wore turned into black armor. He pulled out his ax.

"I'm going kill both of you very slowly." He said. He turned to Han. "Now watch how daddy gets rid of his enemies." He said.

Heinous charged forward swinging his ax. James ducked beneath the blow and slammed his sword into Heinous's chest knocking him back a few steps.

As Heinous was off balance James charged forward and slashed Heinous arm! Heinous let out a scream of pain. The blow hurt Heinous more then he thought it would. He charged forward slashing his axe downwards at James!

James quickly rolled out of the way. He got behind Heinous and slashed him across his back! Heinous screamed, whirled around and slammed the shaft of his ax into Jame's side sending him flying several yards away!

Heinous advanced slowly towards James. His anger so focused on James he quickly forgot about Ansem, who was getting the imprisonment spell ready. Han had tried to attack him, but Ansem sent him flying with a burst of magic lightning.

Heinous continued advancing towards James, who was slowly getting to his feet. Heinous launched some mystic lightning at James and sent him back a couple of feet.

"Give it up James you can't beat me!" Laughed Heinous as he unleashed another bolt of lightning.

"I will defeat you!" Shouted James as he deflected the lighting right back at Heinous!

The lighting bolt knocked Heinous's ax away! It went spinning and landed several yards away.

Heinous let out an angry snarl and fired some more lighting at James!

James deflected right back at Heinous! The lighting stuck The Lord of Evil! He screamed and dropped to his knees.

"Had enough?" Asked James.

Heinous staggered to his feet and glared at James.

"Not yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve." Said Heinous as he his body started glowing and changing.

Heinous's size increased, as his head changed into something from a nightmare. Heinous's new head was giant and green with two sharp on top. Pink tentacles hung from his chin. Two shadowy arms stuck out of the neck region, which was full of round balls. What was disturbing about the balls where that there appeared to be people inside them.

"The town folk's souls." Muttered Ansem.

"How do you like me now James?! Your speechless aren't you?! I strike terror into your heart!" Shouted Heinous.  
"We'll you made yourself uglier that's for sure." Said James.

"You insolent fool! Prepare to feel my wraith!" Shouted Heinous as he slammed his foot down towards James!

James dodged out of the way. When the foot hit the ground James jumped onto it and started climbing up Heinous's body. James was halfway up his chest, when the tentacles and shadowy hands grabbed him and lifted him up.

Ansem saw this and shot a beam of magic at Heinous severing the tentacles and shadowy hand! Heinous screamed and let go of James.

James fell, but managed to grab Heinous's arm and stop himself from falling. He started running up the arm towards Heinous face.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Shouted James as he leaped towards The Lord of Evil's face his sword clenched in both hands as he stabbed downwards!

The blow ran true. It hit Heinous in the face and started going down freeing all the trapped souls!

Heinous screamed as he fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. He moaned and morphed back to his regular form and size. He staggered to his feet.

"You can't beat me! I'm The Lord of Evil! I'm deathless!" He shouted as his wounds started to heal.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Said Ansem as he just completed the imprisonment spell.

Ansem's hands glowed green as he launched the spell! It hit Heinous with a loud whoosh. He screamed in pain as he was lifted into the air. Glowing blue chains wrapped around his body.

Ansem held up the gem and chain. Heinous flew towards it. His body started to shrink as he was dragged not the gem.

"This can't be happening! I'm supposed to win! I'm The Lord of Evil I can not lose!" Shouted Heinous.

"You lost Heinous. Here's a little thing to remember me by." Said Jamee as he walked up to the still shrinking Heinous and slugged him in the face with his fist!

Heinous screamed in pain.

"Curse you! Mark my words I will break out of here and conquer the world! You can't stop evil!" Shouted Heinous as the last of him was sucked into the gem.

"What do we do now?" Asked James.

"We must transport this gem to the Nightosphere." Said Ansem.

"I think I know how." Said James pointing to something behind Ansem.

Ansem turned to see Han armed with Heinous's ax.

"Give it up lad. Your master has been beaten take this amulet here and return to the Nightosphere." Said Ansem.

Han dropped the ax in shock.

"You beat my dad?!" He asked.

James and Ansem were shocked by this reveal. They had no idea Heinous had any children.

"We did. Here takes this amulet. It belonged to your father." Said Ansem.

Han took the amulet.

"Word of advice kid don't turn into your father." Said James.

Han just glared at him. He then opened a portal to the Nightosphere, grabbed his father's battle ax and disappeared.

James and Ansem looked at one another and shook hands.

"Good job keeping Heinous distracted by fighting him!" Said Ansem.

"Good job with imprisoning him." Said James.

The two of them walked back into town to make sure all the people were ok. After that they returned to Ansem's house.

In the Nightosphere Han looked at the amulet. He put it on. As soon as he did he felt incredibly strong. Han smiled wickedly. With this power he could rule the Nightosphere!

Inside the amulet Heinous fumed. He vowed revenge on the world and the universe. He would one day escape his prison and continue with his plans for conquest.

End of Origins

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Preparation

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 13 Preparation  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

The tape ended. Time Master took the tape out and back into his pocket.

"That explains so much." Said Hunson.

"I'm glad it did." Said Time Master.

"So now what?" Asked Finn.

"We'll seeing as none of you no any magic there's only one way you can beat Heinous." Said Time Master as he looked at everyone in the room.

Everybody thought hard. Finally Finn came up with an answer.

"We got to get rid of Heinous immortality!" Exclaimed Finn.

"Bingo! You got it right!" Said Time Master.

"But how do we do that?" Asked Jake.

"We have to think. Who do we know that's good friends with Death and posses knowledge about how Death works?" Said Finn.

They thought for a few minutes and came up with the same answer.

"Peppermint Butler!" They shouted together.

"Very good your on the right track." Said Time Master as he stood up and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Marceline.

"I'm must be off. You have the knowledge you need to beat Heinous. I have faith that you will succeed in beating Heinous. Goodbye it was nice meeting you all." Said Time Master as he walked out of the door and disappeared in a flash of light.

"He was nice." Said Flame Princess.

The others nodded and went to get ready to travel to the Candy Kingdom. Betty kissed Simon on the cheek and hugged Marceline.

"You two be careful." She said

"Don't worry Betty will be fine." Said Simon.

"Will be fine mom." Said Marceline.

Hunson walked up to Betty and shook her hand.

"Thanks for looking after my daughter and for dinner. I'm sorry for the mess I caused." He said.

"Oh it's nothing. I love Marceline and it was great meeting you. Don't blame yourself for what happened I'm pretty sure that was somehow Heinous's doing." Said Betty.

"Lets get going." Said Finn.

Everybody except Betty left the house.

Meanwhile back in the Nightosphere Heinous was doing a repeat of the speech he did thousands of years ago in front of a large crowd of demons. The crowd cheered like crazy after he was done. He grabbed a dozen demons and opened a portal to Ooo. He knew the perfect place to open the giant Nightosphere portal. Right outside the Candy Kingdom.

Finn and the others reached the Candy Kingdom. They went inside the castle and found Peppermint Butler.

They quickly explained the situation and asked Peppermint Butler what he knew about removing immortality.

"That's quite a story. So your saying this Heinous fellow won his immortality by cheating in a fiddling contest against Death?" Said Peppermint Butler.

"Yeah." Said Jake.

"We'll the only way I can think of removing his immortality is by having him admit he cheated in the contest." Said Peppermint Butler.

"It might be tricky, but I think we get Heinous to confess." Said Finn.

They heard screaming outside. Everybody ran to the window to see Heinous standing standing a few hundred yards away with a dozen demons behind him as he created two spires out of some near by rocks.

"It looks like tall dark and creepy has shown up." Said Marceline.

"Alright everybody time to go out there and show The Lord of Evil not to mess with our home!" Shouted Finn.

Everybody cheered and ran out of the castle to face Heinous and his forces.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 A Night of Battle

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 14 A Night of Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

The heroes charged out of the Candy Kingdom and faced off against a dozen demons.

Simon fired a freeze blast at two charging demons and froze them in mid run. They fell over and shattered.

Flame Princess blasted some fire at two charging demons. It didn't seem to effect them! They grabbed her and laughed,

"Oh what a pretty flame!" Laughed one demon.

"Let me go!" Shouted Flame Princess as her body temperature and flames rose with her anger.

The heat was to much for the demons and they were turned to ash!

Jake made himself giant size and stomped on two charging demons. The demons bursted into a cloud of smoke.

Hunson slammed two demon's heads together. They bursted into a cloud of smoke.

Marceline grabbed one demon and lifted him up into the sky. She then hurled the demon at another demon! They crashed and bursted into a cloud of smoke.

Finn stabbed one demon in the chest and kicked another in the groin. They both fell down and bursted into smoke.

The group of heroes turned to face Heinous who had just finished opening a portal to the Nightosphere. Hundreds of demons came pouring out!

"Ha! Your to late!" Laughed The Lord of Evil.

"Quick attack and destroy the spires! If we do that will close the portal!" Shouted Finn.

Simon and Flame Princess blasted a burst of fire and ice magic at the spires. However just when they were about to hit the spires they bounced off an invisible wall!

All the heroes gasped. Heinous laughed.

"You think I would leave the spires defenseless! I've learned from my past mistakes! That forcefield won't go down unless I tell it to or unless I die! Seeing that I'm evil and deathless that's never going to happen!" Said Heinous.

"You cheater!" Shouted Finn.

Heinous waved his hand and told the horde of demons to charge forward. The heroes heard the sounds of gates opening and turned to see hundreds of Banana Guards come swarming out of the Candy Kingdom. Simon created an army of snow creatures to aid them.

The two forces charged one another screaming war cries. Bananas and snow crashed against demon flesh. The heroes went about hacking, blasting, and pummeling demons. They were managing to hold their own against the demon forces, but more just kept swarming out of the portal.

"We have to deal with Heinous!" Shouted Finn.

"I'm on it!" Shouted Marceline as she took to the sky.

She searched the battlefield and saw Heinous destroying snow creatures with his ax and sucking up Banana Guard souls. She flew down and grabbed Heinous and lifted him up into the sky.

"Unhand me you filthy little halfbreed!" Shouted Heinous.

Marceline twirled Heinous in the air and threw him a few hundred yards from the battlefield.

"Good job!" Shouted Finn as he and the others raced towards where Heinous landed.

Heinous was staggering to his feet, when Finn charged forward and swung his sword. Heinous blocked it with his ax and kicked Finn away. Marceline tackled Heinous from behind and knocked him to the ground. She managed to knock Heinous's ax away. The ax landed with it's blade sticking up.

Heinous punched Marceline and grabbed her by the throat with one hand. He stood holding the struggling Marceline.

"Let my daughter go!" Shouted Hunson as he charged forward.

Heinous shot out his free hand, grabbed Hunson by the throat, and picked him up. Heinous looked at Hunson and Marceline.

"You know it's quite sad how weak you two are. Your my descendants you should be much stronger then this! Your a disgrace to the names Abadeer and Lord of Evil!" He declared.

"We'll if that makes you feel bad. Then I'm glad with the choices I've made!" Said Marceline as she spat in Heinous's face.

Heinous just glared at her as the spit slid down his face.

"I'm going to kill you slowly. You might be my descendant, but you a halfbreed. You don't have the gift of deathless. I'm going strangle you a little then skin you with my ax." He said.

Swoosh!

Thunk!

A couple of icicles flew through the air and pierced Heinous's arms making him drop his prisoners. The Lord of Evil screamed in pain. He looked to see Simon flying in the air above him. He glared at Simon.

"Don't you even threaten my daughter!" Roared Simon as he created a blizzard and slammed it into Heinous making him airborne!

Heinous tumbled through the air. Jake made himself giant size and swatted Heinous out of the air and into the ground! Heinous tried to staggered to his feet, but he was hit by a huge burst of flames from Flame Princess!

After several minutes Flame Princess stopped shooting flames at Heinous. The Lord of Evil laid on the ground scorched and unmoving. Then he stood up. His skin and his clothes were scorched, he had a couple of big holes in his arms, and his neck was twisted at an odd angle. Almost immediately his injuries started to heal themselves! He cast a spell on his clothes to repair them. He looked at the heroes grinning wickedly.

"Not bad. That actually hurt." Said Heinous as he shot a bunch of lighting bolts at the heroes.

A lighting bolt struck Simon, Jake, and Flame Princess knocking them to the ground.

"Ha! All to easy." Said Heinous.

"Hey cheater!" Shouted a voice from behind.

Heinous turned to see Finn standing behind him.

"What did you call me?" Asked Heinous.

"You heard me your a cheater. Without your deathless you would have lost this battle a long time ago. I know about your past and how you cheated Death in a fiddle contest to become deathless." Said Finn.

Heinous looked shock. Then he grinned and laughed.

"That's right I cheated in that fiddle contest with Death to become deathless!" Said Heinous with pride.

"Got you." Said Finn with a smirk.

Heinous looked confused. He then felt a cold wind on his back.

"Hello Heinous. It's been a long time." Said a voice from behind Heinous.

The Lord of Evil whirled around and saw Death standing a few yards away from him. Death now was dressed like a farmer and he carried a plow in one hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded Heinous.

"I'm here to give you back your mortality." Replied Death.

"What how come?!" Demanded Heinous.

"You cheated in the fiddling contest and now you confessed it. The deal for you deathless is off along with your pure blooded demon offspring's deathless." Said Death as he pulled out a glowing blue orb.

Death tossed it in he air and swung his plow like a baseball bat. The orb went flying and hit Heinous in the chest! He screamed and fell to his knees.

Hunson also fell to the ground screaming. After that he got up and looked at his hands.

"I think I'm mortal." He said with amazement.

"My work is done." Said Death as he disappeared.

The heroes marched towards Heinous.

"No I will not be beaten by a bunch of stupid mortals! I am Heinous Abadeer The Lord of Evil!" Shouted Heinous as he started growing and changing into his monster form.

"Lets take him down!" Shouted Finn.

Jake and Flame Princess made themselves giant size and began to attack. Heinous shot a bunch of shadowy arms at them! Flame Princess sliced them all up with a flame sword! Jake swung his massive fist and hit Heinous in the face making him stagger back.

Marceline picked up Finn and flew him towards Heinous's head. Simon and Hunson were attacking Heinous's legs keeping The Lord of Evil off balance. Marceline threw Finn at Heinous as he drew his sword and stabbed Heinous in the soul shack freeing the souls that were trapped. Heinous gave a deep scream of pain and fell to the ground and turned back into his normal form.

Jake and Flame Princess shrank back to normal size and surrounded Heinous. The Lord of Evil staggered to his feet. He glared at the heroes one by one. He kept his eyes on Hunson and Marceline.

"You two should be on my side. I'm trying to spread our realm across the universe! We could have had control over the universe! Instead you betray me and side with the mortals. Me your own blood!" Shouted Heinous.

"You know your quite sad. You let your desire for power cloud your mind. You used to have good friends, but you choose power over them and that's what lead to your defeat. We may be blood, but I'm nothing like you. I choose family and friends over power any day." Said Marceline.

"Same goes for me." Said Hunson.

The two of them walked forward and slammed their fist into Heinous's face sending him flying backwards! He landed on his ax blade with a sickening thud!

The Lord of Evil tried to get himself off the ax, but couldn't. He gave one final gasp of breath then died. His body turned into a pile of black ash.

The forcefield around the spires disappeared. Simon and Flame Princess destroyed them and the portal closed. The remaining demons were destroyed.

Hunson and Marceline embraced one another.

"We did. It's finally over." Said Hunson.

"Yeah we did." Said Marceline.

The two stopped hugging. Marceline went over and hugged Simon.

Finn and Flame Princess shared a little victory kiss.

Everything in the land of Ooo was back to peace.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Family

A Duel of Families  
Chapter 15 Family  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time this is a story just for fun.

After the battle everyone headed back to Marceline's house. Betty tended to their injuries. Suddenly there was a burst of light and a piece of paper appeared on the ground. Betty picked it up and began to read it.

"Congratulations on defeating Heinous everybody. You are all heroes. Wishing you the best.

Sincerely Time Master." Read Betty.

"That was nice of him." Said Jake.

"I wonder what's happening to Heinous right now?" Asked Hunson.

In the Land of the Dead Heinous was throwing a tantrum! He was furious about his defeat and he was taking it out on the skeleton residents of the Land of the Dead.

"Those blasted heroes! Just you wait! I'll be back and I will have my revenge!" Shouted Heinous as he destroyed several skeletons with a burst of lightning.

"I'm afraid I won't allow that." Said Death as he appeared behind Heinous.

Heinous whirled around to face Death.

"Get me out of here and give me my immortality back!" Demanded Heinous as he prepared to launch another burst of lightning.

In a flash Death was directly in front of Heinous! He raised his hand and flicked Heinous in the face with his finger. Heinous went flying backwards and crashed into the ground!

"We don't tolerate that kind of behavior here. Don't worry I have a special place for you." Said Death as he stomped his plow onto the ground.

A portal appeared behind Heinous. Inside their appeared to be some kind of prison. The portal started sucking Heinous towards it!

"No I'm The Lord of Evil! I refused to be treated in such a manner!" Shouted Heinous.

"Sorry down here you just like everybody else. Your going to a prison specifically designed to hold evil beings like yourself. Have a nice time." Said Death.

Heinous was sucked into the portal screaming as he disappeared. Death walked back to his palace.

Back in Ooo Hunson was fixing to return to the Nightosphere.

"Do you have to go?" Asked Marceline.

"I must. The Nightosphere needs leadership. I'm going to rule it differently. No more lord of evil stuff. I'm going to make the Nightosphere and it's inhabitants into a better place." Said Hunson.

Marceline and Hunson embraced one another.

"Good luck dad. I love you." Said Marceline.

"I love you to Marceline you've made me proud." Said Hunson.

He turned to Simon and Betty and the other heroes.

"Thank you all for being my daughters family while I'm away and for helping me deal with Heinous." He said.

Everybody waved goodbye as Hunson opened a portal and disappeared.

Marceline, Simon, and Betty returned to the house after saying goodbye to Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess.

The rest of the night was full of happiness and joy.

The End.


End file.
